A client may obtain related indicator (such as display, cost and click) data of an Internet entity when delivering the Internet entity (such as an Internet advertisement and a network monitoring entity). The client may regulate an Internet entity delivery strategy in the future by analyzing historical data of a related indicator in a period of time. After the client regulates the Internet entity delivery strategy for many times, a state of the Internet entity may be changed for many times.
For obtaining related indicator data of an Internet entity, there is provided a solution in an existing technology, and in the solution, the indicator data may only correspond to the latest state of the Internet entity when the client analyzes all historical data of an indicator. As time goes by, such a data analysis result may get more and more inaccurate.
For example: if an Internet entity sequentially passes through three states S1, S2 and S3 in the history and indicator data corresponding to each state is K1, K2 and K3 respectively, according to the technical solution provided by the existing technology, the indicator data K1, K2 and K3 may not correspond to the states S1 and S2 of the Internet entity but only to the state S3 of the Internet entity when the client analyzes all the historical data of an indicator. Obviously, such a data processing manner is inaccurate.
For the problem of inaccuracy of an analysis result of indicator data of an Internet entity in a related technology, there is yet no effective solution.